The present invention relates generally to a device for restraining a person to a frame, such as a bed frame or the like, and more specifically relates to a soft restraint device having straps around the person's leg for restraint.
There is a need to provide restraints, particularly for medical patients needing to be restrained to a bed to prevent injury to themselves and to others. Although various devices have been developed, they have various shortcomings. Typically, it is not uncommon for restraints to comprise a loop around the ankle of the person which is secured to the bed frame. While providing some restraint, such devices are not entirely satisfactory, especially for a very active or violent patient. However, it is desirable to have a device which, while providing adequate restraint, also is reasonably easy and comfortable to use without requiring undue time or effort.
Various restraining devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,105 to Hocum, U.S. Pat. No. 826,648 to Challenger, U.S. Pat. No. 794,457 to Gaiter, U.S. Pat. No. 845,523 to Cass, U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,806 to Peterson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,961 to Burlage et. al. Other patents which may be of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,098 to Swan et. al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,073 to Stanley, 4,657,003 to Wirtz, 976,564 to Goodson, and 5,027,833 to Calkin. However, none of these devices provide the features and advantages which are provided by the present invention described more fully below.